To Be Continued
by writerextrodinare
Summary: It was like any other day at the DWMA until the new kids showed up... Rated T for language and suggestive themes and of course violence!    Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters except the new kids. all characters belong to their respected owners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New Kids.

Soul and Maka walked down into the main hall towards class when they ran into Black*Star and Tsubaki in the crowded halls. "Hey, Soul!" Black*Star yelled heading toward them, "Did you hear the news?" Soul looked at Black*Star with a skeptical look on his face. "Is it something about you?"

Black*Star shook his head. "Not this time. There's a new girl." He said smirking, "And I heard she's pretty hot." He said practically reading Soul's mind. Soul raised his eyebrows. "Really, what class?" He asked. "Crescent Moon, with us." He said, smiling. Soul and Black*Star high fived each other. "Nice!" Soul said.

Maka scoffed. "Ugh, you boys are so disgusting!" she said turning away from her conversation with Tsubaki. Black*Star and Soul ignored Maka. "Did you hear me?" She asked glaring at them.

"There she is, the new girl!" Black*Star said, pointing down the hall. Soon after Black*Star had announced it, the crowds split up and a girl, that looked about 15 maybe 16, walked down the hall with two boys, that looked about the same age, following her.

Everyone, male or female, couldn't stop staring at them. "Oh my god," Black*Star whispered to Soul, "She's hotter than I thought she'd be!" Soul nodded. "Yea she is quite sexy" Maka glared at them. "Ugh, men are truly disgusting." She said to Tsubaki, "Only judging girls by how pretty they are."

"And how big their boobs are." Soul stated, looking at Maka. "And hers are huge!" he said looking back at the new girl. Maka growled but decided not to say anything else about it. She didn't want to even begin to understand the teenage boy at that moment.

Black*Star smirked. "You got that right Soul!" Soul and Black*Star continued staring at the new girl like a starving dog stares at food. "What's her name anyway?" Soul asked, not taking his eyes off the girl. "Deanna." Black*Star said, watching her intently.

"Deanna…. Nice name. It fits her." Black*Star nodded. "Who are those guys behind her? Are they her bodyguards or something?" Black*Star looked at Soul, not really wanting to take his eyes off Deanna. "Those are her weapons. Cam and Natt, the Stanson Brothers. "He said glancing back at the boys.

"Which ones which?" Soul asked also glancing at the boys. Black*Star sighed and pointed at the taller boy with black hair. "That one is the older one, Cam. And the other…" he said now pointing at the slightly shorter one with light brown hair, "That's Natt. They are twin guns."

"You mean like Liz and Patty?" Soul asked. Black*Star nodded. Soul was just about to ask how Black*Star knew all of this but Deanna was about to walk by.

She was a very pretty girl. She was about 5'10 and very thin with the exception of her rather large breasts. She had long black hair that flowed behind her like a slow moving stream. Her body was one of the reasons guys liked her. The other was her face. She had golden eyes and she usually wore a small smirk on her face. Her nose was pierced and her bangs always covered the left side of her face. Boys also liked her because of the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a strapless top that showed off her chest. It stopped at the bottom of her rib cage, showing off her flat stomach and her belly button piercing. She was also wearing some dark blue skin tight jeans that showcased her backside.

She walked past the boys slowly, eavesdropping on their conversation. Black*Star and Soul didn't say a word. They were too busy taking in the view when she walked by. Deanna realized there was nothing really to listen in on so she walked away faster.

Black*Star smirked, staring at her backside as she walked away. "I'd tap that!" Soul smirked as well. "I would too. She has an amazingly fine ass." Suddenly there were two shuriken lodged in the wall not even an inch from the boys heads. Deanna turned and glared at them. "Don't _ever_ talk about me behind my back again. Cuz' next time I won't miss." She snarled and turned away furiously.

The boy's eyes widened. "She is so hot….." they both said. Soon after, Deanna turned back around. "Oh, and boys. Don't bleed all over yourselves. It's unattractive." She said with a seductive smirk then walked away.

After she had said that, the boys realized they had nosebleeds. "So… hot…." They repeated. Maka sighed. "You two are complete idiots." She said. "Clean yourselves up already."

Black*Star stood up. "She is so amazing! I know that I, the great assassin Black*Star, will win her heart! She will be mine!" While he was ranting he was practically bouncing off the walls and that got him too worked up and he passed out.

Soul looked at Black*Star want rolled his eyes. "That idiot." He said plugging his nose. "She is way too hot for him."

Tsubaki was at Black*Star's side trying to wake him up. "Oh, Black*Star…. You shouldn't get so worked up all the time…" Black*Star, now awake, looked at Tsubaki with a 'are you serious' look. "I was not getting 'worked up', Tsubaki! I was just showing my dedication!"

"D-dedication?" Tsubaki asked, confused. Black*Star rolled his eyes. "Yes dedication! Dedication to Deanna! She has stolen my heart and I want to show her my affection!"

Soul laughed. "You idiot. Your _way_ too uncool to even look at Deanna, let alone get her to notice you. She's _way _out of your league." Black*Star growled. "So your saying that you have a better chance with her?" Soul smirked. "Of course I do! Did you see the way she was looking at me just now?"

"With pure rage?" Maka asked. Soul growled. "Cuz' I didn't see anything even _close_ to friendly in the way she looked at you." Black*Star laughed. "Ha! She's right! You don't stand a chance with her! Especially when you're up against me! She's way out of _**your **_league." Black*Star said. "B-black*Star…. I'm not sure that's all true…." Tsubaki said quietly, trying not to make him mad but also trying to shut him up.

"Whatever you guys." Soul said glaring at Black*Star for pointing that out, "Come on. Lets get to class." Everyone nodded and walked down the hall toward Class Crescent Moon. Things were about to get interesting at the DWMA.


	2. Chapter 2 Deanna's POV

**[Okay. here we are chapter two! and of course I have to do the most anticipated Disclamer!  
I do not own Soul Eater no matter how much I wish I did... but I do own Deanna, Cam, and Natt. Enjoy chapter 2!]**

**Chapter two: Deanna's POV**

I stood outside the door to my new class. I reached for the door handle slowly. When my hand was a few inches from the door I pulled it away. Cam put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Deanna?" he asked, though he knew me well enough to know that, in my world, everything was wrong. "N-nothing is wrong Cam…" I said. Both Cam and Natt could tell right away that I was lying.

"Lies." Natt said, putting his hand on my other shoulder. I looked at Cam, then at Natt. They both had worried looks on their faces. "Tell us what's wrong." Cam pressed. "Nothing Cam… It's nothing." I whispered, looking down.

"Stop lying Deanna." Natt said, tilting my head up so I looked at them. "You do a horrible job of doing it around us." I jerked my head away. "You're nervous aren't you?" Cam said. I nodded. The boys sighed. "Deanna, everything is going to be fine! It's our first day too." Natt said. "I know it is… " I said, "I'm just….."

"Scared? Weak? Just plain stupid?" asked a voice from behind us. I growled. "What do you want Kid?" I turned to face him. "Why don't you just admit it Deanna? The only reason you came here to the DWMA was to-"

"Was to learn how to become a better miester." I said, cutting him off. "That's the only reason I came here."

He smirked. "Sure it was Deanna. It totally wasn't because I am going here. Or maybe it was because your jealous of me." My eyes widened. Jealous? Of you? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" I said, glaring at him. "Whatever. I frankly don't care. But just remember…" he said leaning in close to my ear. He was really pissing me off. "Just remember you'll never beat me." He whispered. I growled. "Want to know why?" he asked. I could tell he was going to tell me weather I wanted him to or not so I just stayed silent. "It's because of your blood."

Right when he said that, I understood. Why certain people always liked him more than me. Because of my blood. More like what was in my blood. "W-what?" I said almost silently. I couldn't believe it. Kid smirked, looking satisfied with himself. "Well I believe our conversation is over. I need to get to class."

Kid started to walk away when I grabbed his arm. "Your not going anywhere." I growled. He looked at me with fake fear and shock. "What is it Deanna?" he said, losing the fake look and replacing it with a smirk. I punched him. "I hate you Kid." I snarled. Kid growled and kicked me in the back of the knee, sending me tumbling to the ground.

Cam and Natt ran to my side. "Deanna are you okay?" Cam asked worriedly, trying to help me up. "Yea… fine..." I muttered, "Go to class. Both of you." Cam looked at me, confusion visible on his face. "What? No. I'm going to help you." I pushed him away. "No. Both of you go to class now." Cam ignored my order and helped me up anyway. "I'm not leaving."

While I was distracted, Kid flung me into a wall by my hair. I yelped and touched my head where my hair was pulled. "Damn you…" I mumbled. Cam looked at me worriedly. "Cam. I told you to go to class. Now!" I demanded sternly. He nodded reluctantly and walked into class with Natt

Again, while I was trying to recompose myself, Kid attacked me. "Reaper Chop!" he yelled hitting me over the head. The impact of the blow brought me to my knees and stunted my vision temporarily. Kid began laughing. "I told you that you couldn't win."

"Why? Just because of my blood?" I asked starting to regain my vision slowly. "Yes that and….." he said, his hand still resting where he had hit me. "And what?" I asked impatiently, feeling blood trickle slowly down my face and over my eye. "Your totally not symmetrical!" he said, pointing at me and stomping his foot. "Here we go…." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Look at you! You're a mess! Half of your face is covered by your hair; you have a beauty spot below your right eye… Ugh! There are too many to even count!"

I smirked, "Well you're not symmetrical either Kid. I mean, your stripes are only on one side of your hair. How is that symmetrical?" Kid froze. "Y-you're right…" he fell to his knees. "I'm garbage! A disgrace! I deserve to die!" I stood slowly, holding my bleeding head. "No one is perfectly symmetrical, Kid. And you are garbage." I agreed, walking slowly toward class. "Asymmetrical garbage!" He cried. I laughed silently and walked into class. This day is definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Maka

**Chapter 3: Maka POV**

I was sitting at my seat in Class Crescent Moon. Soul and Black*Star were going on about Deanna. Personally, I thought she was stuck up. "Maka?" I turned towards Tsubaki. "Yeah?" She looked uncomfortable. She cast her eyes down and put her hands in her lap.

"You know Deanna's weapons," She said. I nodded, looking at her quizzingly. "Why?" I questioned. "Well, the older one Cam," she paused, looking unsure, "I think I like him," she blurted out. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Shocked, I stared at her. Then I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Tsubaki dropped her hand from her mouth and cast her eyes down again.

"Tsubaki… I'm not laughing at you… just…you've never liked anyone," I took a deep breath, "I think it's awesome that you like Cam."

"Really?" she said. I smiled and nodded. Suddenly I heard the door open. I glanced over and saw Deanna's weapons walk into the class. Cam looked worried while Natt was laid back and was acting normal. They took their seats and left a space between them for Deanna.

"Where's Deanna?" I whispered to Tsubaki. No reply. "Tsubaki?" I turned towards her. Her eyes were cast down and her hands in her lap again. She kept glancing over at Cam. I sighed. Someone nudged me on my other side. I turned around and looked at Soul. "What?"

"Aren't you wondering where Deanna is?" he asked. "Now that I think about it where is Kid?" We looked around the room then at each other. "Do you think they got in a fight?" Soul asked. "Its possible." I replied, "But why would they fight?"

"Maybe it's because the way she looks. She's unsymmetrical." I dropped my head and sighed. "I guess that would be a reason." I put my head on my desk. Soul nudged me again. I turned my head towards him. "What?"

"Do you think Deanna would go out with me?" Soul asked, his eyes in big hearts and his nose bleeding. Bam! I lifted my book up and set it back on my desk. Soul was twitching, a huge dent on the top of his head. I opened my book and started to read. Soul sat up rubbing his head. "Man Maka what was that for?" Soul asked. I ignored him. Soul scowled at me then turned to Black*Star.

I heard some quiet laughter next to me. I shut my book and put it away. Tsubaki was trying to contain her laughter but completely failing.

"You and Soul are so cute together." She giggled. I blushed then yelled at myself inside my head. Soul is your weapon. Nothing more. Tsubaki stopped giggling. I looked at ere questioningly "Natt is looking at you," she whispered, "and he's laughing."

Sure enough, when I looked up, Natt was looking at me and laughing. I scowled. Why was he laughing? What did I do that was so funny? I glanced over at Soul who had stopped rubbing his head. He was talking, more like arguing, with Black*Star about Deanna.

I shook my head in annoyance and opened my book again. I was reading for only a minute when a shadow fell over my book. I looked up annoyed. Natt was standing over me and looking at me with laughter in his eyes. "What?" I demanded. "Impatient are we?" he replied, smiling. I sighed. "If you want to say something, just say it." I said smoothly, looking down and opening my book again.

"You're pretty cute when your angry." My head snapped upward and I looked at him. "W-what?" "You heard me." He said, smirking. I blushed and looked away. What is wrong with this guy? He's so blunt. Almost like Soul but Natt is worse.

Suddenly, a hand was cupping my chin and pulling my face towards Natt's. I was shocked and surprised with how confident he was. "Oh, do I embarrass you Maka?" he purred. I felt my face get even hotter. To escape further embarrassment I pulled my head back and his hand fell. I grabbed my book and hit him. Bam!

Natt had his head on the front of my desk and there was a dent from my book. My book was still in the dent. I pulled my book from the dent in his head, stunned. Had I really just did that? Natt slowly sat back up, rubbing his head. He looked thoughtful. He smiled. "You're feisty. And pretty strong." I just starred at him in disbelief. Did that just not faze him at all?

He cupped my chin again and leaned down towards me. He stopped inches away from my face. "I've decided. I like you. Are you taken by anyone?" he looked at Soul, who had stopped taking to Black*Star and was watching us. Natt looked back at me. "Maybe by him." He whispered but loud enough for Soul to hear him. I blushed, what was I supposed to say?

"No. Soul is my weapon and my friend, nothing more." I stated. But I knew I was trying to convince myself of this. I glanced over at Soul, he had turned back to Black*Star. I looked back at Natt. Natt looked extremely happy. He leaned towards me more so his lips were almost toughing mine. "Then become mine." He muttered. Luckily, vefore I had to answer the door slammed open. Nat let go of my chin and turned around. I leaned to the side so I could see who walked in. It was Deanna. She wasn't in the best shape when I caught a glance of her. She had blood trickling down her face and she had a couple bruises.

"Well this ruined the moment!" I heard Natt mutter. He walked down to Deanna. Cam was already by her side. Suddenly my mind turned to Black*Star. A shout rang out from next to me. "Oh my dear Deanna! I the great assassin Black*Star will avenge you!" I shook my head and looked back at Deanna. She was being ambushed by boys. Her face was stormy. Suddenly, in a flurry of movements, all the boys were flying in different directions. Deanna was standing there looking unconcerned.

I looked over at Soul. His face was expressionless and he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were focused on Deanna. I looked back at Deanna. Today was going to be very tiresome.


	4. Chapter 4 Natt

**A/n: Okay I gave up on the 15 review thing. so here's the next chapter! this one was written by me! I only own Cam, Natt and Deanna. No one else... unfourtunatly... :'(**

* * *

**Chapter four: Natt**

I walked slowly, and reluctantly, toward Deanna. My brother, Cam, was already by our miester's side. "Deanna are you okay?" Cam asked urgently. I sighed. Cam is totally obsessed with her. Well, not like most guys are in the room. Cam liked her for her personality. The personality she has only showed us.

Deanna nodded and pushed him away. "I'm fine." She snarled. What had he done to make her so mad? Cam could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he stayed silent. I pitted him in a way. He loved her but he never would tell her. Deanna was good at hiding her true emotions, showing only her emotionless outer shell. Because she was so good at concealing emotions, she could manipulate people to believe that the emotions she showed were true.

But we could both tell. She wasn't faking it. She was truly pissed. After I thought it Deanna was ambushed by the boys. Both Cam and I could tell she couldn't handle that at the moment. For a split second we could see her true emotions. Those emotions were fear and sadness which were quickly replaced with a non-caring look. Her barriers were set up again. What _did _happen out there?

We both knew that if anything happened she might crack and kill the lot of them so we tried to fight the boys off. Deanna growled and started pushing through the mob of crazed fan-boys though no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get through. That's when she got violet. She started punching and kicking. The Boys were flying in all directions. After she had sent the boys flying she stormed over to her seat, growling and muttering something about 'damn boys.'

I walked toward my seat. "Ruined the moment, dammit. Just when I was gonna…." I mumbled, pissed off. "You were gonna what, Natt?" Deanna asked, her fake emotion was anger but the tone in her voice was curious. I looked down. "Oh nothing…. It was nothing Deanna."

"Thinking about her?" she asked, motioning down the rows of seats to Maka. My eyes widened and I looked down again. "O-of course not Deanna! I… uh…"

She smirked, clearly amused by this. "I saw what you were doing when I walked in Natt." She said. "Oh…" I said. How long was she standing there? "What? Does she _embarrass_ you Natt?" she asked, loud enough for Maka to hear her. "N-no! Of course not!" I objected, feeling my blood rushing to my face. She laughed. "Then why are you blushing, lover boy? You _must_ be embarrassed by her."

"No! Maka doesn't embarrass me!" I said, trying to get her to stop. But, lucky for me, she kept going. Just great.

"Apparently that's not true. Maybe… your just using her." She suggested, smirking. I could hear footsteps behind me. The amusement in Deanna's eyes grew when I heard the footsteps and she shot me a wicked grin. "Use her? For what? I mean the only thing I like about her is how strong she is! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I asked, reaching my breaking point. Deanna has pissed me off before but never this much. "No. It's not." Maka said from behind me. I turned around. "Maka! I didn't mean that!"

Deanna was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She was getting way too much amusement from my pain. "Apparently that's not true Natt, or else you wouldn't have said those hurtful things about Maka." She said with fake concern. I opened my mouth to say something smartass like back to her but I froze. She was _right_. If I never meant it I wouldn't have said it. "Maka…" I turned to her, "I'm sorry." Maka snarled and hit me over the head with a book. "Yeah right" With that she ran out of the room. I stared after her, fighting the urge to run after her. I heard quiet laughing form behind me. I turned and glared at Deanna who, when she saw my face, laughed even harder. "What the hell Deanna?" I snarled. "OH god Natt…" She laughed, "The look on your face… it was priceless! I can't believe you like her! You could do _so _much better then that!"

I growled, then I stopped and thought about it. If I tried to tell her otherwise it would just make her tease me even more. I really wanted her to shut up, but how? Then I got an idea. "Better, huh? Someone like _you_, Deanna?" She looked at me, caught off guard by what I said, but she recovered quickly and a cocky smile appeared on her face. "You could say that." She said. Damn! It wasn't working how I planned it to. But it could still work. "Oh. I see how it is, Deanna." Her smile faltered. "Oh do you now? Enlighten me then"

"You're _jealous_" I stated. Her eyes widened, her smirk faltering then disappearing completely. "That is definitely not true!" she screamed. It was working! "Really? I know you are jealous of Maka, Deanna." I said. She growled. "Why would I be jealous of _her?_ I mean she's not the prettiest girl here, y'know. And stop acting like you're the greatest catch here, dumbass. I even think that Black*Star kid is sexier then you." She smirked as groups of boys muttered things that just proved her point.

I sighed. "Your just jealous of Maka because I would spend more time with her." Deanna growled. "Shut up Natt. I don't give a damn what you do in your free time. I don't like you like that. Never have. Never will, so get the fuck over it." I sighed, knowing she wasn't done making fun yet so I pulled out my back-up plan. My back-up plan was something I _never _used… until now. There are only two ways to make Deanna shut up. Make her sad and make her feel guilty. My back-up plan did both. I just hope she won't hate me after this is all over.

"Deanna…" I said quietly, "Please stop." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why should I? You've pissed me off Natt!" I sighed. "Deanna, what would your mother say if she saw you like this?" Her eyes widened and started to shimmer as tears were forming in them. Crap… am I going too far? She looked down. "D-don't bring her into this." She choked out, sounding like she was going to cry. "Why not, Deanna? She _is _your mom. Do you _hate_ her?" Her head jerked up, tears spilling out of her eyes. "STOP IT! JUST STOP!" She yelled. "I… I hate you Natt!" she screamed, running out of the class. Cam walked away from the group of kids he was talking to and looked at me then at the door. "What the hell did you do or say to her?"

I looked down. "I didn't mean to go that far…" I whispered. Cam sighed, hitting me in the back of the head. "Yeah, okay. Just apologize."

"Fine…" I stood. "Are you going to apologize?" Cam asked. I shook my head. "No. I'm going after Maka." Cam sighed. "Her weapon went after her after she ran out. Your about 5 minutes late."

"Dammit!" I growled. I needed to talk to Maka. I could care less about Deanna at the moment. That Soul dude was going to steal Maka from me.


	5. Chapter 5 Soul

**A/n: This chapter was written By KC! yay! hope you enjoy! now time for the lame disclamer! **

**I don't own Soul eater. I own the new kids and plot. Everybody got it? Kay good.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Soul**

Grrr, why was I so irritated? Maka's my miester. Why do I care if Deanna's weapon is hitting on her? God, that makes me so pissed! I clenched my hands and ground my teeth together. Dammit! I struggled to control my expression and managed to make it emotionless. I knew Maka was looking at me but I wouldn't look at her. When Deanna came in I was so pissed about Natt and Maka that I didn't even care.

I saw Maka walk over towards Natt and how Natt and Deanna were arguing, but I didn't hear it. I was too indulged in my own thoughts. When Natt spun around to face Maka, his eyes looked desperate. He tried explaining something to Maka but she wouldn't listen. She ran out of the room. I ran a hand through my white hair and sighed. I got up and went after Maka.

When I went into the hallway, I heard the sound of faint crying. I sighed again, still slightly irritated, and followed the noise. "This is so uncool…." I muttered before I saw Maka sitting on the floor with her arms around her knees. Her head was facing the floor so I don't think she saw me.I walked over and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. She stiffened.

"You alright Maka?" I asked. She relaxed and stopped crying. "Well, no not really" she responded in a muffled voice. "What happened with you and Natt?" I asked, my voice tightened when I said Natt's name. Damn it what's wrong with me?

Maka lifted her head up and looked at me with tears gathered at the edges of her mint green eyes. She shook her head and a tear slipped down her cheek. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm here for you if you need me." I grinned, "After all you're my miester and I will protect you from anything even at the cost of my life." Maka smiled and leaned against me.

"Thanks Soul." She whispered. I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness. God dammit, why am I so happy? We're just friends! I looked back down at Maka. She had closed her eyes and wasn't crying anymore. We sat that way for a while not saying anything. I was starting to feel drowsy when I felt Maka sit up.

"I think I'm ready to go back to class now, Soul." I removed my arm from around her shoulders and sat up. "You sure?" I asked. She nodded, her blond pigtails bobbing up and down. I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it and I helped pull her to her feeet.

We started walking back to class, but I had one more question for her though. "Maka" I started, she looked at me. "Yes, Soul?" I stopped walking and tried to word what I wanted to say. "Uh… How do you feel about Natt? " I asked. Maka looked at me, surprised, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. She looked down. "Why do you want to know?"

I felt a sharp prick of pain but it wasn't physical pain. Man! "Nevermind…" I said. I'd gotten my answer from just looking at her. I started walking again and Maka hurried to keep up. "How do you feel about Deanna?" Maka inquired.

I almost fell on my face when she asked that. I gathered myself and looked at her. She looked up at me earnestly. "Well, I mean she's hot and all…. Plus her boobs are huge," I ran my hand through my hair again, "But I don't know her personality yet."

We stopped in from t of the door. Maka nodded. I reached for the handle of the door when, Bam! Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my face sore. Deanna ran out of the classroom crying. God damn… what was it with girls and crying today? Maka bent down and helped me up. "Go to class. I want to talk to Deanna." She said. I paused.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and ran after Deanna. I shook my head and walked into the classroom. Natt sauntered up to me. "How's my girl?" he asked. "Well, Deanna was crying her eyes out." Natt looked a little guilty then irritated. "Not that bitch, I'm talking about Maka" I looked at him surprised. I felt another sharp prick. Great… "She's fine. She went after Deanna." I said.

"Ah…" he said. I turned to walk to my seat, wondering where the hell Stien was when Natt grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face him. "What?" He smirked at me. "Maka's mine, okay, stay away from her." I shook his hand off my shoulder. "I'm her weapon. I can't stay away from her idiot." I smirked back at him. "You stay away from her. Unlike you I'm not the one making her cry." I walked back to my seat but the sharp prick hadn't gone away. School was going to be eventful from now on now that they were here…


End file.
